


No Guts, No Glory

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [10]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gore, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: New World Rising [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413211
Kudos: 3





	No Guts, No Glory

Back on the roof, I scanned the area with a pair of binoculars. “That construction site, those trucks- they always keep keys on hand.” I noted, passing the binoculars to Morales.

He looked, then glanced down at the street. “You’ll never make it past the walkers.”

“You got me out of that tank.” I shrugged, looking at Glenn.

“Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted.”

“Can we distract them again?” If it worked once, why not again?

Surprisingly, the first one to speak was Merle. “Listen to her, she’s right. She’s onto something.” He pointed at me. I had a feeling that I didn’t want to know the rest of that thought process. “A diversion, like on ‘Hogan’s Heroes’.” I had no idea what he was talking about.

“God. Give it a rest.” Jaqui was done with Merle.

“They’re drawn by sound, right?” I thought out loud.

Glenn nodded quickly. “Right. Like dogs. They hear a sound, they come.” I would never look at dogs the same way again.

“What else?”

“Aside from they hear you?” Morales asked, looking at me. “They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you.”

The gears in my mind were taking his statement apart, bit by bit, trying to find something we could use. “They can tell us by smell?”

“Can’t you?” Glenn asked.

“They smell dead, we don’t. It’s pretty distinct.” Andrea noted, looking between me and Glenn. I sighed, not liking where this was gonna go.

* * *

Thankfully, everything we would need was right inside the store. I was pulling plastic gloves from hooks as Glenn all but panicked. “If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold.” Well, if you ever gotta get first at something…

Morales was on Glenn’s side. “He’s right. Just stop, okay?” He rushed over to me. “Take some time to think this through.”

I wasn’t about to baby them. “How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won’t hold forever.” I motioned to the front, where the horde was. They knew we were in here. I tossed some things to Glenn, watching as his nerves made his skin take on a grey hue.

* * *

Once we were wearing the gloves, and lab coats, we burst through the side doors. Morales and I went straight for one of the zombies that were laying on the ground. Each of us grabbed an arm and dragged him in, Andrea rushing in after us, followed by Glenn with the baseball bat.

I was trying to compose myself, gathering everything in me for what I was about to to. I was wearing a welder’s mask, as to not get my face, but for some reason, the thought seemed pointless. Letting out a sigh, I used the end of a crowbar to put the plastic part of the mask down before turning to the task at hand.

With all my strength, I shattered the protective glass to get at the axe behind it. The sound sounded so much louder, as no one was saying a word. I moved around the semi-circle, standing my the zombie’s left shoulder. We all looked down at the corpse, at what used to be a human being, and been degraded to nothing more than a monster.

No one said a word, and as I went to bring the axe down, Glenn screwed his eyes shut, pulling away. I couldn’t do it. The axe never hit the body, hell, never went near it. Taking off the mask, and dropping it alongside the axe, I paced. I pulled off my gloves before kneeling next to him, going through his pockets. He had been a person, and we had a responsibility to remember that much. I pulled out his wallet and opened it to find his ID. “Wayne Dunlap.” I read out loud, looking to the others. “Georgia license. Born in 1979.” Suddenly I felt like I was in Fight Club. Slipping the ID from the wallet, I handed it to Glenn. “He had $28 in his pocket when he died.” Not that it mattered anymore. Glenn looked at it solemnly. “And a picture of a pretty girl.” I turned it over and read the writing. “‘With love, from Rachel.’” I sighed, my heart going out to Rachel, wondering if she was still alive. “He used to be like us- worrying about bills, the rent, or the Super Bowl.” It sunk in with everyone that this could have been any one of us. It could have been anyone that we loved, or anyone that we’d ever crossed paths with. “If I ever find my family, I’m gonna tell them about Wayne.” I licked a small bead of sweat from my upper lip before slipping his wallet back in his pocket. I’m not even sure why I did, to be honest.

Putting the mask back on, I grabbed the axe, and Glenn spoke up. “One more thing- he was an organ donor.” I didn’t fail to feel a tiny bit better at that. Jaqui, T-Dog, and Morales just stared at him like he was telling them something completely irrelevant.

With that, the axe came down. Andrea shied away as everyone made a grossed out noise. “Madre de Dios!” Morales muttered, a look of disgust on his face as I continued to hack at what once had been Wayne. I severed his leg at the knee.

“Oh! God…” Glenn groaned, sounding like he would be sick at any moment. “Damn it!” The smell that wafted through the air was the most repulsive thing that I had ever had the misfortune of inhaling. I took a moment, and went back to work.

“Dios!” Morales sighed again as everyone moaned and groaned. His arm was the next body part I hacked off, pulling it away slightly, his blood streaking on the floor. Whack after whack was met with the same response- disgust. I was the one hacking him to bits- not them. I was waiting for one of them to throw up. Personally, I figured it would have been Glenn or Andrea.

I was done. I wasn’t doing this alone. I pulled off the mask, and held it out alongside the axe. “Keep chopping.” I breathed. Someone else could have this on their shoulders, too.

Morales was the one to take it up, pulling on the mask with a face of disgust. “I’m so gonna hurl.” Suck it up, buttercup.

“Later.” I told him, closing my eyes for a moment. Glenn was leaning forward, his hands on his knees. Morales went straight for the guts, and I couldn’t help but think how close to the real thing that movies got it. I heard a crunch and scrunched my nose. Even I was starting to feel a bit sick. “Everybody got gloves?” I asked, needing out of that damn room. “Don’t get any on your skin, or in your eyes.” I didn’t want to have to say goodbye to any of the people that had collectively saved my ass.

Everyone reached into his abdomen at once, grabbing what they could. I didn’t know what was worse- the smell or the sounds. The squishing sound of guts, organs, and blood all being moved around. My face paled as I groaned, rubbing it on my chest. I kept telling myself this was what was needed, but it barely dented the need to hurl. My body seemed to freeze as I did everything I could to keep the bile down. T-Dog helped me out, getting me all zombiefied.

“Oh, God!” Glenn panted, pulling out his intestines. Sausages…. Was all I could think, and it left a horrid taste in my mouth. “Oh, geez. This is bad. This is really bad.” His shoulders were tense, his eyes shut tight.

“Think about something else- puppies and kittens.” Probably not the best thing to think of while rubbing guts all over your body.

T-Dog said what we were all thinking. “Dead puppies and kittens.”

Finally, Glenn emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Andrea looked to T-Dog. “That is just evil. What is wrong with you?”

T-Dog spoke up. “I’m sorry, yo.”

“You suck!” Glenn yelled back the best he could.

“Do we smell like them?” I asked, glancing at Andrea.

She made a face. “Oh, yeah.” Pulling out her gun, she put her hand on Glenn’s shoulder. “Glenn.” She held it out to him. “Just in case.” Opening the front of the coat, she situated it in the front of his jeans, all the while Glenn was trying not to throw up again. Not that I blamed him.

“We make it back, be ready.” I told them seriously.

“What about Merle Dixon?” T-Dog looked at me, and I couldn’t read his facial expression. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out the key to the cuffs and tossed it to him. He nodded slightly and backed up.

“Give me the axe.” Mersales handed it to me and I held it, prepared to swing it again. “We nee- we need more guts.”

“Oh God!” Andrea whined.


End file.
